Secrets
by ComodijoGroucho
Summary: Todos guardamos secretos,todos ocultamos sentimientos, pero qué pasa cuando todo sale a la luz, y si lo que una vez ocultamos, olvidamos vuelve. Un fanfic que saca a la luz los secretos y sentimientos más ocultos de Beckett y Castle.
1. Chapter 1:Secretos agolpandose contra mí

**Capítulo 1: Secretos agolpandose contra mí**

Eran las 3 de la mañana y de alguna manera New York parecía sumido en un letargo que no duraría mucho. Los coches estaban quietos, los árboles se mecían con esa dulce brisa de otoño, incluso el Empire State había apagado ya las luces, la ciudad más agitada, estaba en paz. Hasta que una sombra cruzo la noche, cargada solo con una mochila, de esas que usan los deportistas, atravesaba Manhattan a paso acelerado, solo se paraba cada poco, miraba el papel que tenía en una mano, levantaba la vista al cielo y observaba las señales que marcaban el cruce de las grandes avenidas. Camino unos minutos más hasta llegar a su destino, miro al papel y al número sobre el portal varias veces asegurándose que ese era su destino. Suspiro cargadamente giro observando que no hubiera nadie dejo caer la bolsa y busco un punto débil en la puerta, rezando por no tener que forzarla, encontró que uno de los cristales que la adornaban estaba mal cerrado y lo empujo sin tener que hacer demasiada fuerza, introdujo su brazo derecho con delicadeza y giro el pomo, empujo la puerta con el hombro haciendo que chirriaran todas sus bisagras y maldijo su suerte por las condiciones de esa puerta mal engrasada esperando que nadie ollera ese crujir. Se introdujo en el portal y saco una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, la miro con desdén y pensó en la persona a la que se la había robado. "Ese cabrón pagara un día todo" dijo para sus adentros. Seguidamente, busco un nombre en los buzones, el nombre que debía darle la libertad, el nombre que tantas veces había rezado por conocer y que estaba ahí ante sus ojos, giro para quedar de espaldas a la placa que poseia dicho nombre para pensar con calma, el siguiente movimiento a efectuar, no quería asustar a la persona que, no sabía por qué, el había querido y añorado siempre, sintió acelerarse su pulso, respiro profundamente y se acerco al espejo del recibidor, este le devolvía una extraña figura delgada pero en ella se distinguían unos hermosos ojos verdes, que según el sabia pertenecían a la persona que le esperaba escaleras arriba. Sacudió su gabardina, se arreglo un poco el pelo y volvió a colgarse la bolsa

-Destino, allá voy…

Las 3 de la mañana, las 3 de la mañana y un solo pensamiento recorría su cabeza, él. Maldijo el día que negó recordar sus palabras "Te quiero… Te quiero, Kate…" ¿De qué tenía miedo? Ella sentía lo mismo, esa aprensión en el corazón al verlo con otra, esa alegría al verlo aparecer con sus cafés y sin embargo eran las 3 de la mañana y ella seguía en su apartamento, sola, tomando otro vaso de leche, justo como hacia cuando era pequeña y tenía una pesadilla, de la misma manera que lo preparaba su madre… su madre hacia tanto que no pensaba en ella ni en ella ni en… Kate sacudió la cabeza ¿Por qué volvía ahora él a su mente? "El está bien Kate, obraste bien" rezo para sí misma pero aun así… sería algo normal esas cosas nunca eran fáciles y siempre quedaban cicatrices era algo realmente doloroso, como si te arrancaran la entrañas, pero sabía que él estaba bien.

Dos golpes a la puerta.

Beckett salto, aun recordaba el cadáver que ese psicópata había puesto en su puerta a forma de advertencia. Cogió el arma y apunto a la puerta. Dos golpes más, y más, y más quien fuera no iba a irse. Se acerco poco a poco a la puerta hasta quedar a la altura de la mirilla, seguidamente bajo el arma.

Al otro lado había un muchacho de unos 15- 16 años con moratones en la mandíbula y cuello y un feo corte en la ceja, no sabía porque pero esa imagen le oprimió el corazón y abrió la puerta sin más.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaban unos ojos verdes que le escrudiñaban de arriba abajo, la sombra contuvo la respiración sentía temblar sus piernas, su salvación estaba delante suyo con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada, el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, que dejaba algunos mechones ondulados a ambos laterales de una cara, que a él, le resulto preciosa. Y ahora ¿qué decía? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Cuál era el siguiente movimiento? Hablar sin duda hablar.

-Hola, ¿Kate Beckett?

-Si

Una dulce voz tal como había soñado, tal como correspondía a ese ángel.

-Yo… esto… soy…

Nunca había tartamudeado, pero esa noche lo hacía, no atinaba a decir una palabra.

-Tu… ¿Muchacho quien eres?

- Yo… soy… esto es complicado… ¿Eso es un arma?

-¿Qué? Aaaa esto sí y como no empieces a explicarte voy a usarla

La expresión del muchacho cambio por completo, si antes intentaba sonreír ahora ya no lo hacía, trago saliva, se froto el pelo un pelo castaño y rizado y se llevo la mano a la ceja con un gesto de dolor. Realmente ese chico parecía un cachorrillo apaleado.

-Me llamo Nick… Nick Collin y bueno… yo soy…soy

-Eres…

Ese nombre…

-Soy ese Nick el Nick por el que ha cambiado la expresión de tu cara Nicholas James Collin, soy el bebe que diste en adopción hace quince años.

En ese momento quien temblaba era Kate

**_Continuara..._**

Bueno pues hola esta es la primera historia que subo espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Espero algún Review

Ninguno de los personajes de _Castle_ me pertenece solo Nick.


	2. Chapter 2:El secreto me ha encontrado

**Capitulo 2: El secreto me ha encontrado a mí**

-¿Puedo pasar?

Kate no contestó, seguía detenida, en pause, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la pistola, tan ligera, ahora parecía de plomo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, resonaban en su interior las palabras del chico, "Nick Collin, Nicholas James Collin" No llevaba su apellido, pero si el nombre de su abuelo, de sus abuelos y su padre, eso era lo poco que Kate decidió sobre el bebe de rizos y ojitos verdes, hacía ya casi 16 años, su bebe.

Ahora quien escudriñaba con la mirada era él, Nick la miraba, la observaba de arriba abajo. Analizo cada gesto, cada respiración, había soñado tantas noches con ese momento, había planeado tantísimos discursos, tantos abrazos, tantas caricias y sin embargo ahí estaban él, con la mirada fija en ella y ella con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del rellano, recalibrando la situación, incluso su vida. El mismo recalibraba, pero quería hacerlo ¡Quería recalibrar hasta cada segundo! Su vida había sido un calvario, solo ella podía darle paz.

-¿Kate?

-Ah

Un simple sonido, una onomatopeya, ni una palabra entera, dos letras. Nick volvió a tragar saliva y busco en algún rincón en algún cajón de su memoria, todas las palabras repensadas, se habían esfumado, sintió que debía empezar sin su chuleta mental.

-Oye, escucha, sé que esto es lo más raro que puede pasar, es decir la frase típica es 'yo soy tu padre' no 'yo soy tu hijo', pero tampoco es que nuestro caso sea muy normal, es decir si es lo normal o bueno la situación de adopción es normal, pero en la que sucedió es la excepción es decir…

-¡Chist! Para, para, no te embales muchacho.

Beckett no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su cara, ese niño le acababa de recordar a ella cuando se aceleraba al contar un prodigio a sus padres, algo nuevo e impresionante. Analizó mejor la cara de su inesperada "visita" tenía una ceja rota y aun supuraba sangre, sus ojos estaban marcados por ojeras, pero aun así, a Kate le parecía vislumbrar una chispa de ilusión en esos profundos ojos verdes del chico, bajo un poco la mirada, entonces, vio una marca de nudillos en su pómulo, un pómulo huesudo, tenía una nariz fina y chata, llego a sus labios donde distinguió una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna tumbada, marca indiscutible de que esa zona había sufrido la visita de los dientes superiores de forma inesperada en repetidas ocasiones. Al final, llego a lo que más había llamado su atención antes de abrir la puerta, su mandíbula estaba morada a fragmentos, incluso uno de los moratones, empezaba a coger un tono amarillento, propio de una coagulación avanzada. En conjunto era un chaval guapo, solo estaba demasiado delgado, todos esos golpes le daban cierto aire de matón… Un momento… ¿Y si era un delincuente juvenil? La mano de la inspectora volvió a sujetar el arma con fuerza, y su dedo se resituó junto al gatillo lista para disparar si ese chico intentaba algo, pero eso era imposible, ni su compañero Richard Castle había averiguado ese error de 17 años un niño no iba a ser mejor que su fiel escudero multimillonario, además esos ojos…

-Escucha muchacho…

-Nick.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Nick ese fue el nombre que me diste.

-De acuerdo Nick, cierto esto es muy raro y me encantaría hablarlo detenidamente pero son las 3 de la madrugada de un viernes por la noche y no forma parte de mi plan perfecto- empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Nick introdujo el pie y hombro ágilmente evitando que le diera con ella en las narices.

-Por favor, por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí fuera.

La chispa de sus ojos había desaparecido, en su lugar un rastro de terror atravesaba todo el iris y se apoderaba de su expresión ¿Qué le pasaría a ese chico para estar tan asustado? ¿y de que eran esos golpes? su ropa no era mala, una gabardina al estilo romántica, una bufanda desatada sobre los hombros , tenía una especie de polvillo blanco que atribuyo al hecho de que hubiera estado en los muelles o alrededor de las salinas, llevaba vaqueros de corte recto y estaban en perfectas condiciones no como los que llevaban ahora los adolescentes rotos y caídos que a ella tan poco le gustaban, estaban a una altura perfecta, su vestimenta la completaban de manera espectacular unas converse negras, aunque en ellas, Kate denoto signos de una larga caminata o quizás una carrera intensa. No sabía porque creía a ese chico y aun menos porque había vuelto a abrir la puerta y a permitirle el paso.

-Entra –susurro Beckett

-Gracias.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, el muchacho entro como una exhalación en el piso y se paro justo en la mitad del salón, giro sobre sus talones de forma que volvía a quedar de frente a la inspectora en su rostro se volvía a apreciar la sonrisa perfecta o casi sus paletos estaban montados, aunque de una manera que a Kate le resultaba realmente adorable y en sus ojos chispeaban más rastros de ilusión que antes. No le encajaba ese chico en una pelea, parecía de naturaleza bondadosa y tierna y aun así estaba el detalle de los golpes nadie podía hacerse algo así cayéndose solo en una pelea o si…

-¿Dónde puedo dejarlo todo?

-¿Todo?

-Sí, la bolsa y el abrigo, hace un poco de calor.

-Oh, si ven te llevare a la habitación de invitados, puedes pasar aquí la noche y  
>mañana por la mañana hablaremos de todo esto y ya veremos que hacemos.<p>

-Escucha, siento haber llegado así de repente, pero de verdad cuando oigas mi historia lo entenderás todo.

-Vale, de acuerdo, pero eso será mañana hoy es tarde y la situación ya es complicada sola como para que nos quite el sueño. Pasa ay dentro, deja la bolsa, cámbiate de ropa, si quieres, te traeré sabanas ¿has cenado?

- De acuerdo. No, llevo un día sin probar bocado.

-¿Te apetece un vaso de leche y unas tostadas?

-Sí, me encantaría, pero por favor si puede ser échale un poco de leche  
>condensada a la leche me encanta de esa forma.<p>

Kate abrió los ojos, esa era la forma que la preparaba su madre, la forma que ella adoraba de tomar la leche.

-Aamm…-balbuceo- de acuerdo

Kate se fue a la cocina lo preparo todo y se dejo caer sobre la encimera pesadamente respirando entrecortadamente, esa sensación en el pecho, no era como el dolor del disparo, dolía pero era agradable ese chico había traído consigo momentos buenos, felices y divertidos pero también momentos duros difíciles y dolorosos.

-¿Tienes canela?

-Si esta en ese estante ¿para?

-Para las tostadas les da un toque dulce y no hace falta echarles nada más

De nuevo, la punzada en el pecho, esta vez la imagen de su padre, le vino a la cabeza una mañana de domingo y un fuerte olor a tostadas con canela, su infancia, su adolescencia, su madurez, su felicidad, su ilusión, su dolor. Kate era un coctel molotov de sentimientos, sentía que era una bomba que podía explotar de un momento a otro, su vida se estaba agrupando ante ella de manera demasiado precipitada.

-Estaba todo genial muchas gracias

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí y si no te molesta me voy a la cama

Kate salió de sus ensoñaciones, era la primera vez que le prestaba verdadera atención en lo que había durado esa mini-cena y, por fin, se fijo realmente bien en él, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con una JW grabada en el pecho, era de manga corta por lo que descubrió que en uno de sus brazos llevaba tatuado Stay Strong pero cada palabra en letras distintas por un lado Strong por el otro Stay no estaban en la misma fuente lo que indicaba que una de las palabras había sido tatuada antes. La imagen que se alzaba ante ella era la de un niño-adulto, no era demasiado musculoso y en su cara, aun se notaban reflejos de la niñez, mas en su expresión, se denotaba una madurez mayor a la correspondiente la tendió la mano y ella en acto reflejo se la estrecho

-Buenas noches- la susurro

Y sin saber bien porque, antes de soltar su mano Kate lo atrajo a ella y lo envolvió en un abrazo que duro un suspiro, lo que tardo la razón de Beckett en retomar el control, el chico había elevado la mirada, de manera que sus ojos se miraban directamente, ella veía en él ilusión, él en ella algo que nunca había conocido, cariño.

-Buenas noches Nick

Sin decir más Kate se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se dejo caer, aun en shock, sobre la cama y, no supo muy bien porque, lloro y rio a ratos toda la noche, mientras en la habitación de al lado, la sombra, el muchacho, Nick, su hijo dormía, profundamente, por primera vez en años, había encontrado lo que buscaba, el siguiente día sería mejor ,era fin de semana por lo que podrían ponerse al día de tantas cosas y descubrir todos sus secretos.

Continuara...

Sé que es un capitulo bastante largo y descriptivo pero es para meteros en situación en los siguientes la acción se sucederá más rápido y se empezaran a destapar los secretos que el alma humana más oculta

PD: El aspecto del personaje de Nick sería más o menos del de Niall Horan cuando se deja el pelo bajo y rizado con ojos verdes ya sé que Niall no tiene 15 años pero los aparenta para quien no sepáis os dejo una imagen ojala se vea (yn)

.es/imgres?q=niall+horan&hl=es&biw=1117&bih=792&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=fY3QO2NobtChDM:&imgrefurl=.com/spots/niall-horan/images/16836397/title/niall-x&docid=F4SvQdljYrACFM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=460&ei=G6tCT43xD86zhAfo98HRBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=464&vpy=166&dur=75&hovh=170&hovw=296&tx=222&ty=95&sig=110312809080439430131&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=201&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=0CE4QrQMwAw


	3. Chapter 3: Es hora de levantar las carta

Capitulo 3:Es la hora de levantar las cartas.

Tocaban las 8 de la mañana, en los relojes de la isla de Manhattan, la ciudad llevaba ya tiempo levantada, poco a poco, había abandonado la tranquilidad de la noche, los pájaros retomaban su canto, las ardillas se desperezaban de árbol en árbol en central park, las parejas comenzaban a hacer footing, los puestos ocupaban su lugar y calentaban el aceite y los cafés que las ocupadas personas neoyorkinas, deberían tomar para aguantar la mañana de sábado, algunos, la tarde incluida, otros con más suerte, sacaban al perro, compraban el periódico o preparaban el picnic para toda la familia, esperando un día ,de esos de otoño, raros por naturaleza ,en esa parte del Atlántico. Todos se movían, todos se aceleraban, todos retomaban la normalidad después de la oscuridad.

En un apartamento, un niño se asoma a su ventana y ve posarse los pájaros, bañándose en un charco del roció de la noche, usa la manga de su pijama para limpiar el vaho, y ve, en la ventana de enfrente, una cara que no había visto nunca, retrocede y los ojos de ese chico de enfrente, le miran, unos ojos verdes se clavan en él, el niño aguanta la respiración y agarra con fuerza una nave, la cara a la que pertenecen los ojos verdes sonríe, aparece una mano y lo saluda al más puro estilo vulcaniano. El miedo se ha esfumado, se acerca de nuevo a la ventana y sonríe a ese chico, de alguna manera le ha caído bien saluda con su manita y observa como el chico se mueve con torpeza un rato y después con más agilidad preparando algo.

Beckett se despereza bajo las sabanas, mira el despertador de la mesilla y gruñe un poco, no ha dormido muy bien, miles de recuerdo de ayer y hoy se han agolpado toda la noche contra su pecho y para rematarlo, ha recordado a la perfección aquel día en el entierro de Montgomery, a recordado la expresión de Castle al ver como ella se iba poco a poco, ha recordado las palabras, ha recordado el dolor físico y psíquico, ha recordado su cara desvaneciéndose poco a poco sin ella poder evitarlo, sin poder casi ni hablar. Salta, literalmente, no puede seguir allí tumbada, necesita despejarse y choca de nuevo con su presente, ¡el chico! Murmura, coge su bata y enfila hacia el salón, cuando lo que ve la deja muda, no puede creerlo.

No sabía dónde estaba nada, ni como querría ella la comida, pero aun así, se arriesgo 'es mi madre, lo que a mí me guste, supongo, que a lo mejor a ella también' coge una sartén, mantequilla, azúcar, algo que se asemeja al café, unos huevos y leche. Al cabo de un rato le ha cogido el truco a esa pequeña cocina, que no es más que una nevera, una vitrocerámica y un microondas, deduce que el café lo ha de preparar en cafetera de fuego, primero calienta agua e introduce lo suficiente para una sola taza, cierra sus ojos en busca de un recuerdo, rediseña en su cabeza la noche anterior y se dirige a uno de los estantes, azúcar de vainilla, canela y leche condensada, eso es todo lo que puede encontrar, calienta la mantequilla en la sartén, prepara la mezcla y al cabo de 10 minutos, el piso completo ha absorbido el olor de las tortitas 'al estilo Nick', sonríe para sí mismo y comienza de nuevo una exploración en busca de frutas con las que hacer zumo o directamente el zumo, al fondo de la nevera casi escondido haya un brik de multifrutas mira la fecha de caducidad y suspira 'por los pelos'. Reparte las tortitas, de una forma muy poco equitativa, más para ella que para él, sirve café para ella y leche para él, los zumos y la leche condensada. Siente que alguien le observa, es ese sexto sentido que no quisiera haber tenido que desarrollar nunca, se gira de una manera no demasiado amigable, pero en 3 segundos esta recompuesto al ver ante él a su madre en batín. Tiene el pelo alborotado y ojeras, si le quedaba alguna duda se le disipa, la ha trastornado y eso es lo último que él quiere, que la situación se convierta en algo demasiado desagradable y duro de soportar.

Kate no puede creer lo que tiene delante, no es solo que la casa este intacta y el chico siga allí, es que encima la a echo el desayuno y ella se ha permitido, por cuestión de segundos, dudar de su honradez, se lo recrimina en pensamientos e intenta recobrar la compostura, analiza la mesa café, tortitas, zumo, ese chico era un amor se queda embobada mirándolo con una expresión de ternura infinita, Nick se ha cambiado lleva vaqueros más ajustados que los del día anterior, una sudadera con capucha y tiene el pelo peinado en punta . Se da una auto-bofetada imaginaria, tiene que despertar de su ensoñación y saludar, como mínimo saludar.

-Buenos días-sus palabras suenan pesadas consecuencia de la noche que ha pasado.

-Hola-esa sonrisa de nuevo encantadora, más ternura- como no se qué te gusta y no tienes mucho, me he arriesgado y te e echo tortitas al estilo Nick, no te preocupes lo único raro es el toque de canela, no llevan nada más a parte de lo básico.

-Hmmm huele genial, gracias.

-Ey, tómalo como una recompensa por todos los días de la madre perdidos.

Beckett, realmente agradece ese intento de relajar el ambiente, cargado innecesariamente, de nerviosismo. Toman todo el desayuno hablando de trivialidades sin importancia, Nick relata alguna anécdota de instituto, los grupos que le gustaban y que toca la guitarra, algo que a Kate, de extraña forma, no le sorprende.

Kate recoge mientras Nick parlotea un poco más, sus ojos se llenan de vida a cada palabra a cada anécdota y comentario ríen y disfrutan durante un rato más, y cuando aún les queda zumo llega la pregunta que Kate no quería oír.

-¿Por qué?-ahora los ojos llenos de vida se tornan un poco más oscuros.

Se le acelera el pulso, respira más rápido y decide que era el momento de revelar unos de sus secretos al fin de cuentas, era su hijo, ya no tenía dudas, merecía saberlo.

-Veras yo tenía 17 años, me quedaba un año para graduarme y mi paso por el instituto había sido realmente divertido, pero había algo que aun no había probado y que me mataba por dentro, quería dejar de ser virgen antes de la universidad, atravesaba mi época rebelde, la que todos pasamos alguna vez, desobedecía, iba a donde quería e ignoraba a mis padres sobre todo a mi madre, de esto último es de lo que más me he arrepentido de esa época. Y conocí a un chico mayor que yo, motero, un macarra en toda regla, que había dejado los estudios y trabajaba en los muelles, una noche vino a por mí se planto debajo de mi ventana y me llevo muy lejos de mi casa, me trajo aquí a New York, a unos garitos. Bailamos, reímos y nos emborrachamos, mirándolo por otro lado, no recuerdo beber tanto esa noche, por lo que tampoco sé si lo que paso a continuación me lo provoco él o mi impaciencia, la cuestión es que nos besábamos como nunca, empezó a tocarme y yo me deje llevar, subimos a una habitación y nos dieron como dice la canción las 11 la 1 y las 2, a la semana siguiente no volví a saber nada de él se borro del mapa, un mes después descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti, mis padres se disgustaron, deje el instituto y espere a que nacieras. No quise buscar nada, no quise hacer nada hasta que estuvieras en mis brazos. Tras su primera reacción mis padres me apoyaron y ayudaron a superar todo, me acompañaban al médico, me sostenían el pelo al vomitar e intentaban no molestarme demasiado cuando tenía cambios de humor, y así una noche llegaste tu, y he de decirte que fuiste un lento, tardaste lo tuyo, pero al final estabas conmigo, un precioso bebe de 3 kilos justos. Te puse Nicholas por mi abuelo materno y James por mi padre, al principio te apellidabas Beckett y mi plan era que todo siguiera así, pero mi padre perdió el empleo y mi madre se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas más desfavorecidas yo tenía que volver al instituto y caíste enfermo.-Kate hizo una pausa y observo a Nick que se miraba las puntas de los dedos. Kate continúo con su relato.

Una noche, mientras dormíamos, empezaste a respirar de una manera muy extraña y a llorar con todas tus fuerzas, nunca habías llorado así, pensé que tenías fiebre, pero estabas helado y sudabas como nunca, te envolvimos en una manta y te llevamos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos. Esa noche fue horrible, la pasamos completamente en urgencias, no nos decían nada y no nos dejaban pasar, no hay que ser un lumbreras para imaginar lo peor. Horas más tarde me dejaron pasar contigo, mientras recibían el resultado de las pruebas. Estabas dormido, tan tiernamente, tan pequeño, el perfecto bebe de 5 meses, entonces llego el resultado, podían haber sido tantas cosas… pero a lo peor, no fue tan malo…

-Diabetes

-Sí, una de las enfermedades que sin un seguro fuerte, es muy cara de  
>sobrellevar, en condiciones optimas, sobre todo para un bebe tan pequeño, fue un golpe muy duro, me culpe pensando que había sido culpa mía, que te había destetado muy pronto, pero los médicos dijeron que lo más seguro es que hubieras nacido con ello y que morirías con ello. Tres días después, te llevamos a casa, parecías tan frágil, estuviste un mes más con nosotros, hasta que tuvimos que tomar la decisión más difícil y de esa decisión me he estado arrepintiendo siempre, consolándome con que estarías bien, y ahora estas ante mí, con cortes y heridas y un tatuaje que es malísimo siendo como eres…<p>

-Dulce.

-¿Qué?

-Soy una persona dulce de sangre.

- Si eres dulce, ya de bebe lo eras, y lo sigues siendo.

-Lo soy literalmente- esta vez los dos sonrieron- ¿entonces me diste en adopción  
>por qué era muy difícil un niño y más con diabetes?<p>

-No. te di en adopción porque nosotros no podíamos pagar los medicamentos que te harían la vida más fácil y que te ayudaran. a que como ahora puedas endulzar la leche con leche condensada, pensaba en ti, en tu futuro y aunque me doliera, yo era adolescente mi padre trabajaba parcialmente, y mi madre no ganaba demasiado de abogada de pleitos pobres, así que te di en adopción, nunca supe a quien, solo que prometieron que te mantendrían llamando Nicholas James, pero con otro apellido. Años después, cuando volvían a ir bien las cosas y volvíamos a sonreír, mataron a mi madre, a tu abuela, tu abuelo no lo llevo muy bien y se  
>alcoholizo y yo me hice policía, obsesionándome con averiguar quién fue.<p>

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Cogí a quien lo ejecuto, pero no a quien dio la orden, pero esa es historia de otro día ahora es tu turno.

Nick hizo una mueca, ella se había sincerado y ahora le tocaba a él se había auto convencido, de que la historia que iba a escuchar, iba a ser muy distinta pero tenía ante él a una mujer que, en contra de sus pensamientos, intento mantenerlo con ella, aunque fuera difícil y que superada por las circunstancias, había tomado una decisión que beneficiara a su hijo sin saber que le pasaría.

-Veras es una historia corta pero dura después de lo que me has contado no sé si la soportarías

-Tengo que volver a enseñarte el arma chico, he escuchado en 12 años, miles de historias tristes créeme puedo superarlo, quiero escuchar tu historia antes de devolverte con tu familia legitima.

-¡¿Qué? No, no puedo volver.

-Escucha Nick, ellos tienen tu custodia, legalmente eres hijo suyo no mío.

-Pero él no me quiere, finge hacerlo pero es cruel, me odia y me culpa por todo,  
>me llama demonio por mis ojos verdes y maldice el día en que me adopto tu no lo entiendes.<p>

-Mira todo eso está muy bien exagerado, pero soy poli mi deber es devolver a la gente, dar paz a las víctimas, no secuestrar y causar dolor.

-No es un secuestro yo escape, yo te encontré, yo me metí en tu casa, yo accedí a todo.

-Eres menor.

-Eres mi madre, la autentica, no puedes volver a abandonarme, escucha mi historia y veras que no puedes apartarme otra vez, debe de haber un modo de que me quede contigo, él no dará la voz de alarma, bendecirá el haberse librado de mi.

Kate se levanto de la banqueta, paseo por la habitación su gesto de ternura de antes, había desaparecido, su expresión era la de la detective Beckett, no la de mama Kate. Hizo un gesto de no discusión, se dirigió al sofá e indico a Nick que se sentara junto a ella y comenzara a relatar. Nick suspiro con mezcla de alivio, mezcla de miedo, tiro el zumo que le quedaba, su estomago se había cerrado y se dirigió al sofá entonces se fijo en una mesita apartada casi de la vista de todos, había una foto sin duda, ella de joven con un bebe en brazos, sin duda él, en su corazón se avivo la esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido, de que podía convencerla de que no lo vendiera a la muerte. Se sentó a una distancia prudente tomo aire y comenzó

-Tenía diez años y mi madre adoptiva me había traído a Broadway a ver El Rey León, ella sí que era dulce, pero salimos demasiado tarde y su marido, mi padre, no pudo venir a buscarnos, tomamos un atajo en dirección a Time Square, en dirección a una muerte segura…


	4. Chapter 4:Que el mundo gire por nosotros

**Capitulo 4: Que el mundo gire a nuestro alrededor**

-Tenía diez años y mi madre adoptiva me había traído a Broadway a ver El Rey León, ella sí que era dulce, pero salimos demasiado tarde y su marido, mi padre, no pudo venir a buscarnos, tomamos un atajo en dirección a Time Square, en dirección a una muerte segura, sabíamos que no era seguro ir vestido para ir al teatro y pasear por callejones y así paso, nos pararon unos silbidos, un tío salió de la oscuridad, no vimos la pistola, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de nosotros 'ey dadme todo lo que llevéis o te juro que la uso' retiro el seguro, mi madre suplico que no me hiciera daño, empezó a alterarse y se puso histérico, su cañón me apuntaba directamente a los ojos, intente mantener la compostura y no llorar, eso para un niño de diez años, te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es, mi madre se altero aun más, rebusco en su bolsillo en busca de su cartera y la vacio entera le dio un viejo móvil que llevaba, su reloj y un collar, pero se negó a entregar el anillo de casada y de compromiso, el hombre cambio la dirección de el caños y oí un sonido sordo, mi madre callo y el tío se tiro encima, a quitarle las joyas no sé porque pero me abalance sobre el gritando, hasta que oí a mi espalda una voz, era un chico alto de 20 y pocos años con el uniforme del ejército, pero no el de camuflaje, el bonito que se ponen para actos en memoria de algo. Ahuyento al ladrón y se acerco a mí, me sujeto con fuerza y me calmo, le suplique que ayudara a mi madre, la miro, se giro y lo único que dijo fue ' lo siento chico yo ya no puedo hacer nada' lo demás está confuso recuerdo el sonido de sirenas, luces rojas y azules y a ese chico elevándome en brazos y llevándome a un apartamento, que no está muy lejos de aquí, pase allí la noche, era un piso enorme de eso si me acuerdo me acuerdo y del hombre que parecía el cabeza de familia de la niña, no mucho mayor que yo, y de el cabo es increíble como algunas cosas se borran pero no se pueden olvidar otras y yo no olvidare que él era cabo es más, si ahora mismo les viera a todos les recordaría, incluso, podría reconocerlos, a lo mejor me costaría un poco, pero lo lograría. A la mañana siguiente mi padre vino a buscarme agradeció la ayuda y me saco de allí, ni siquiera me miraba algo dentro de él había cambiado, no era el pastor cariñoso con su mujer que yo había conocido, su rostros mostraba ira cuando me metió en el coche, condujo a casa y no me hablo en días. Enterramos a mi mare casi dos semanas después, en una preciosa tumba aun la llevo flores y me arrodillo a decirle que me perdone por no salvarla aquella noche, de alguna manera yo mismo me he convencido de que tuve parte de culpa, cuando otras veces me miro al espejo y pienso que soy idiota y que el hombre cariñoso que se hacía llamar mi padre, murió con su esposa ese 11 de septiembre. Desde casi el día que la enterramos, mi padre volvía borracho casi todos los días a casa, al principio eran bofetadas, luego las bofetadas dieron paso a puñetazos, los puñetazos a patadas, las patadas al cinturón y finalmente un conjunto de todo, y como en los barrios no se puede mantener todo en secreto, se corrió la voz de que era un alcohólico y le quitaron su puesto de pastor para entonces hacia 3 años que mi madre había muerto y el no hizo nada por reinsertarse y que volviéramos a ser una familia medio normal. Levaba meses preparando irme no sabía a dónde hasta un domingo en el que leyó un periódico algo, que teniendo en cuentas sus resacas, era un milagro venia un artículo sobre una detective de homicidios y un escritor y como él la acompañaba para basarse en ella, vino enfurecido me agarro del brazo y me grito que nunca, nunca, debería haber aceptado adoptadme, y que me debería de haber dejado con esa inspectorucha, que se encargara ella de mi que para algo ella era mi madre, me tiro el periódico a la cara y vi tu foto, no pude más que llorar, eso le enfureció más, me agarro más fuerte y me espeto que era un hombre, que debía ser fuerte entonces me tatuó strong en el brazo en un garito de aquí de new york alegando que así recordaría quien era y que no debía de hacer. He guardado ese recorte de periódico durante estos dos años e averiguado un montón de cosas, incluso donde vivías una semana antes de venir me tatue stay, era mi forma de demostrarme a mí mismo que era mi pasado y cual es mi futuro si tú me lo permites claro esta.- Nick se recostó en el sofá esperando una respuesta de Kate que había permanecido callada cuan largo había sido su monologo ahora, estaba cansado cerro sus ojos y vinieron a él imágenes de su vida pasada sentía que había huido y por fin era libre volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Kate.

-¿Y los moratones y coretes? son recientes ¿qué paso?

-El viernes llego demasiado pronto de su borrachera y encontró mi bolsa se enfureció y subió yo estaba de espaldas preparando las ultimas cosas dejándolo todo a punto me pillo de sorpresa caí y me golpe en la ceja me propino una patada en el mentón me dijo que era un inútil que nunca te encontrara que era como tú me levante enfurecido nunca había pegado a nadie pero me enzarce en una pelea con cuando por fin nos soltamos me grito que adelante que me marchara a vagabundear por las calles que por el no pasaba nada me dejo marchar por eso estoy seguro que no va a buscarme. Por lo menos dame una semana

Kate miro a esos ojos una vez más y vio en ellos la tristeza más profunda del mundo su vida había sido horrible y ella se sentía responsable ahora de él. De alguna manera conectaban de la manera más antigua del mundo, su amor era el único verdadero al final de todo, el amor de una madre y su hijo. Se vio reflejada en esos ojos y sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro animandola a luchar. Beckett lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco a ella acariciándole los rizos, tras varios minutos cogió su mentón y le obligo a mirarla esos por su cara corrían lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría y de paz sintió la ilusión del chico por todo su cuerpo y se escucho a ella misma diciendo

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, vas a quedarte conmigo una semana en lo que yo pido ayuda y me informo pero vas a acatar mis condiciones sin rechistar. Lo primero es llevarte a ver a una amiga es medico puede indicarnos como curar tus heridas incluso puede decir si tienes posibilidades de tener alguna fractura y que hacer con tu enfermedad. Luego vamos a ir a ver a un abogado y contar el caso a ver que nos puede aconsejar y que hacer para que todo se solucione lo más rápido posible y has de darme tiempo la gente no sabe de tu existencia tengo que preparar el terreno para que no les pille de sorpresa ¿de acuerdo?

Nick asintió tras muchos años estaba en paz sentía olas de calor recorrerle entero de arriba abajo había encontrado a su madre a su familia se acurruco contra ella y aspiro un dulce olor a cerezas podrían haberse quedado horas así disfrutando de los años perdidos. Cuando alguien toco la puerta, Kate miro el reloj se había olvidado por completo la persona al otro lado de la puerta iba a alucinar tenía que avisar a Nick.

-Escucha Nick mírame un momento he quedado con una persona y creo que se va a alegrar de verte.


	5. Chapter 5:Todo puede salir bien

Capítulo 5: Todo puede salir bien.

-Escucha Nick mírame un momento he quedado con una persona y creo que se va a alegrar de verte.

Había conducido desde su casa en New Jersey hasta New York, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba según se acercaba a su cita, esa cita de una vez al mes para comer, charlar, pasear y tomar un helado, casi la había perdido hacia unos meses, a su niña, a su pequeña, su ojito derecho, su corazón entero. Tenía llave del portal, había aparcado cerca aunque no iba a necesitar el coche durante un tiempo, irían andando, a ambos les hacia bien caminar, toco a la puerta no quería encontrarse a su niña en una situación incómoda, pero de ahí a que le abriera la puerta todavía en pijama e intentando sonreír todo lo que podía…

-Katie ¿qué haces así todavía?

-Papá tengo que contarte algo.

-Katie ¿cariño que ha pasado?

Jim se asustaba por momentos, se asomo un poco por detrás de su hija para ver lo que pasaba, pero lo que se encontró dentro lo dejo helado. Delante suya, en medio del salón, se erguía un muchacho con una apariencia tranquila, sonriente, pero que lucía varios golpes en toda su cara, eso le asusto, hasta que se fijo en los enormes ojos verdes del muchacho .

-Papá, eso es lo que ha pasado- señalo al chico.

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente desorientado, miraba a su hija y al chico alternativamente, en busca de una respuesta. Su hija lo tomo por el hombro y le hizo pasar a su apartamento, le abrazo y besos le susurro en el oído' es él'.  
>Jim se aparto un poco de su hija para poder mirarla a los ojos, en ellos veía a su difunta esposa, veía cariño, veía amor y veía algo que no había visto en Katie desde que dio a su hijo en adopción, hijo que, al parecer, estaba plantado delante suya. Tras varios minutos de incertidumbre y silencio el chico se adelanto, extendió su mano y pronuncio en voz serena y tranquila y muy dulce.<p>

-Soy Nick señor.

Jim miro a esa mano, sintió revivir en su interior algo que llevaba mucho tiempo oculto, sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a aquel chico que había vuelto a sus vidas.

Nick se sorprendió cuando su abuelo lo abrazo, pero instintivamente devolvió el abrazo y se dejo querer, llevaba años queriendo algo así, necesitando algo así, se quedaron medio minuto más parados hasta que Jim lo aparto con cariño, le tomo del mentón con cuidado y le observo las heridas.

-Dios santo ¿Quién te a echo esto?

Nick relato de nuevo la historia, durante todo el relato Jim estuvo atento y al llegar al final no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a su nieto, tanta pena en tan poco años.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Se quedara conmigo una semana y luego ya veremos. Íbamos a ir a que lo  
>viera Lanie, lo siento papá olvide por completo nuestra comida.<p>

-¿A Lanie? ¿La forense? Oh no cariño, tengo un amigo medico, no vive muy  
>lejos, que le vea el mantendrá el secreto y no dará aviso ¿es por eso por lo que no quieres llevarlo a un hospital no?<p>

-Exacto, podrían llamar a los servicios sociales y entonces sí que me despediría de la custodia

Nick, que hasta entonces permanecía callado, elevo la vista y miro a su madre

-¿custodia? ¿Quieres mi custodia?

- Bueno, no dejare que vuelvas allí con alguien que te maltrata y que no se preocupa por ti, por cierto ¿tienes tus medicinas?

Nick se levanto un poco la camiseta dejando ver un pequeño aparatito en forma de capsula

-Esto se encarga de mí y de mi cabeza loca.

-Eso es un alivio ¿cuántos tienes?

-Los suficientes para aguantar más de dos meses, compraba un montón y así se evitaba el tener que venir mucho a la ciudad.

-Está bien, entonces supongo que podemos marcharnos ya ¿no, Katie?

-Me visto y nos vamos a ver a tu amigo, gracias papá.

-Tranquila yo tengo mucho de qué hablar con este jovencito.

-Portaos bien.

Beckett se introdujo en su habitación y dejo a los dos hombre sentados en el sofá.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? New Jersey está lejos

-Tome el autobús hasta los muelles y vine caminando, me dieron las 3 de la mañana, me perdí en un par de ocasiones y en otras me toco correr.

-¿Como averiguaste esta dirección?

-Una amiga del instituto, su padre es policía movió hilos, todos sabían que me pegaba pero mi padre está protegido de una extraña forma, nadie le toca, nadie se acerca, aun perdiendo el puesto de pastor, le contrataron, traía dinero a casa, no sé como lo hacía ni quiero saberlo, eso quedo atrás

- Lo has tenido que pasar mal

-Mucho, pero ahora eso se ha acabado estoy aquí vivo de milagro sí, pero estoy con vosotros.

-A tu abuela le hubiera gustado conocerte, verte crecer, eras un bebe encantador siempre que la veías te lanzabas a ella, no dejabas a casi nadie más acercarse.

Se produjo un silencio nada incomodo, ambos se sonreían, Nick quería saber más sobre su abuela pero Kate apareció vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa, de una manera nada formal calzando un zapato bajo, lista para pasar un día agradable con sus chicos.

-De acuerdo vámonos.

-Cogeremos mi coche, pero conduzco yo Katie, además hoy no podemos tomar la calle que lleva al World Trade Center por lo que habrá que tomar unos cuantos desvíos y te perderías

-¿Por qué no podemos tomar el WTC?

-Bromeáis ¿no?, chicos es 10 de septiembre de 2011 mañana hará 10 años del 11-S y volverá uno de los batallones de Iraq.

Nick sintió que el mundo se le venía encima

-Cinco años-murmuró-si no me llego a ir…

Kate lo tomo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella intentando proporcionarle un poco de paz.

-De acuerdo-susurro- vámonos ya

No tardaron más de una hora en la consulta del amigo de Jim, este se sorprendió un poco ante el cumulo de información. Reviso al muchacho de arriba abajo, le cosió la ceja y proporciono a Kate coagulantes y pomadas para los moratones, chequeo el tatuaje en busca de signo de infección y el resultado fue favorable, todo en Nick estaba bien, no había huesos rotos ni infecciones gozaba de salud o de toda la esperada, comprobó sus niveles de azúcar y palmeo su espalda en símbolo de que todo iba muy bien. Al rato estaban sentados en una cafetería comiendo y riendo los tres, se contaban anécdotas, Jim y Kate contaban historias a Nick y reían de todo lo que habían vivido en los 5 meses que estuvieron los 4 juntos. Pasearon por Central Park hasta que cayó la noche y refresco, acompañaron a Jim al coche y le despidieron, no sin antes prometer que le llamarían a diario e inmediatamente si ocurría algo.

Volvieron paseando a casa, en un momento Kate se sujeto del brazo de Nick, le miro a los ojos y terminaron el trayecto en silencio. Una vez en el apartamento de Kate se turnaron para la ducha, ninguno tenía hambre estaban cansados se sentaron acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el sofá, querían que el tiempo se detuviera, permanecer así mucho tiempo recuperando esas sensaciones perdidas hacia tiempo, viviendo de nuevo lo que un día dejaron atrás. Sin ni siquiera notarlo ambos quedaron dormidos. A miles de metros sobre sus cabezas, un avión pide pista en el JFK, dentro sus pasajeros hacen ruido festejan y hablan de lo que harán al tocar tierra y ver después de tanto a sus familiares, van uniformados aunque más de uno tenga más de una mancha que no es de camuflaje, ya les da igual, vuelan sobre sus casas, sus familiares les esperan en el aeropuerto. Unas filas más adelante un distraído soldado no festeja, no sonríe observa dos fotos en sus manos, en una sus padres, en la otra su "familia", la cual no saben que vuelve con ese batallón, que vuelven para recordar ese día y honrar a las víctimas de hacía 10 años. Mira por la ventanilla a lo lejos se distingue la estatua de la libertad y tras ella, se aprecia el sitio en el que un día dos torres se irguieron cual emblema de la ciudad de New York, para el siempre estarían ahí, pero ahora tocaba volver a sorprender a su "familia" tocaba descubrir un secreto más…


	6. Chapter 6:Cuando el diablo enreda

**Capitulo 5: Cuando el diablo enreda...**

Despiertan los relojes en la ciudad neoyorkina, y con ellos los neoyorkinos, pero todo es distinto esa mañana. Se nota tan igual, tan cercana a la de hace 10 años. Cae la pesadumbre sobre la ciudad, no hay ruidos, no hay pitidos, la paz y el miedo se reparten por igual entre los ciudadanos, casi todos visten o llevan algo negro, recuerdan el día en que el mundo se paro con ellos, uno a uno miran al cielo recordando el momento en que un monstruo alado apareció, demasiado bajo para la ciudad de los rascacielos, recuerdan donde apareció la primera fumarola de humo, el sonido de las sirenas de bomberos, el segundo monstruo, el segundo sonido de acero contra acero, la segunda columna de humo, mas sirenas, más silencio y después, gritos, al ver como el suelo se hunde bajo los pies de cientos de trabajadores mientras que a otros se les viene encima, los llantos, la gente cayendo, y, finalmente, un segundo hundimiento, y el silencio se apodera de New York. Diez años después las cosas han cambiado mucho, la libertad se ha acortado en una de las mejores democracias del mundo, la casa blanca ha cambiado de dueño, nuevos ídolos han llegado, y la guerra por fin ha sido ganada.

Esa mañana, el Air Force One aterriza en el JFK, furgones de policía cortan el World Trade Center, bomberos, policías y militares visten sus mejores galas, los familiares van acercándose poco a poco y los ciudadanos toman el metro hasta el punto 0 de la ciudad. Los actos comienzan, la gente llora, se desahoga y relata pequeñas historias de sus familiares que ya no están, los militares forman. Entre el batallón un capitán levanta la vista al cielo donde deberían elevarse las torres y llora su pequeña desgracia y la gran desgracia del país, maldice para su interior que todo podría haber acabado antes, que la guerra había durado demasiado, y que por fin, cierra ese capítulo. Hacía años creía en los motivos de su alistamiento, ahora creía en los motivos por los que permanecería en la ciudad, su traslado al FBI seria efectivo el Lunes, se quedaba como agente especial, su formación se lo permitía y el FBI en New York no era de los mejores del país, no como en Washington donde destacaba en simbiosis con el instituto Jeffersonian, mientras que en su ciudad eran varios los problemas que había tenido el FBI para sincronizarse lo más mínimo con la policía, pero eso iba a cambiar, el tenia un arma secreta en el cuerpo, alguien que no se esperaba su regreso y que sin lugar a duda no podía imaginarse todo lo que se cocía ese día en la ciudad, lo que se escondía detrás de las lagrimas, iba a apartar su tristeza para centrarse en su felicidad, ese capítulo estaba cerrado.

Un ático doble en la otra punta de la ciudad, sus habitantes llevaban tiempo levantados se habían reunido ante un televisor, observaban lo que pasaba a escasos kilómetros de ellos, mantenían silencio, las tres generaciones sujetando sus tazas de cafés cada una con un mensaje grabado "The Best Grandma", "The Best Writter", "The Best Daughter", enfrascados en sus pensamientos no podían despegarse de la gran pantalla, poco a poco el acto fue tocando a su fin, la gente se marchaba, los batallones se deformaban en grupos, el presidente y ex presidente tomaban rumbos separados y los familiares eran arropados por los ciudadanos, la televisión cortaba la conexión y aparecía de nuevo un presentador para dar las noticias del día. El hombre se levanta, es el primero, desconecta el cañón y recoge la pantalla, se gira a sus dos mujeres y las mira con rostro serio, poco a poco sonríe y sus chicas hacen lo mismo, abre los brazos y ellas se encaminan a ellos. Se quedan así unos segundos acompasando sus respiraciones.

-De acuerdo-rompe una voz aguda quebrada levemente por la edad el silencio y separándose un poco- basta de tristeza, hace un día precioso, salgamos fuera disfrutémoslo, el pasado es pasado porque se acabo y se marcho.

-Madre, sin que sirva de precedentes, tienes razón. Se de alguien que no querría que nos mantengamos tristes aun que sea el día que es.

- Papá, porque no vamos a central park, tiene que estar precioso, y por la fecha los árboles deben haber comenzado a tomar los distintos colores del otoño.

-Está bien de acuerdo calabaza saldremos a dar un paseo.

-Hijo, porque no avisas a Bequett seguro que la apetece dar una vuelta- la mujer guiña en gesto cómplice un ojo a su nieta y esta responde con una sonrisa picara

-Madre…

-Papá es solo una sugerencia pero a mí me parece una genial idea- de nuevo un guiño.

-Está bien que, así sea sus deseos son ordenes para mí.

El escritor se dirige a la mesa en la que reposan 3 móviles toma un iPhone, no tiene que marcar el número, ya nadie lo hace, su nombre está el primero de su lista, en favoritos, al igual que en su corazón. La voz de la detective se hace esperar 5 tonos, demasiado para sus nervios, por fin al otro lado resuena.

-Bequett

Para la sorpresa del hombre detona un aire de nerviosismo, de duda en su voz

En un pequeño apartamento, una mujer hace gestos a un chico de que no haga ruido, de que no diga nada, en su pantalla aparece con letras claras un nombre y una foto, Castle, y una imagen de él y ella tomada por una periodista para el periódico Daily, hacia unos meses. Intenta parecer tranquila, relajada, pero para su sorpresa su tono sale nervioso y al instante sabe que él se ha dado cuenta.

-Detective dígame ¿tiene planes para hoy?

-Ammmm….- Mira al chico y este se encoge de hombros sus ojos verdes la observan- Si la verdad es que he quedado Castle.

El hombre del otro lado, oye el ruido de algo al romperse, su corazón, intenta recuperar la compostura y no resonar celoso.

-De acuerdo inspectora que se lo pase usted muy bien.

-Espera Castle, he quedado con mi padre

Esas palabras son pegamento para el escritor, que al acto recupera su tono jovial

-Pues da recuerdos a Jim de mi parte

-Lo hare descuida

Dos sonrisas en lugares separados, Rick deja el teléfono, Kate su cuerpo caer en el sofá, al instante, como resortes, dos personas los abrazan, a Rick Alexis, a Kate Nick, una misma escena, tan lejos la una de otra, con personas tan parecidas, ambos miran a los ojos a sus hijos y sonríen, sus imágenes en dos pequeñas personas, que sin darse cuenta, son tan mayores al mismo tiempo.

Castle acaricia a su hija, seguidamente va a vestirse y asearse, aunque no en ese orden. Cuando sale su madre y su hija lo están mirando, sonrientes ambas con un bolso de channel en sus hombros.

-Vámonos- anuncia emocionado Richard haciendo énfasis con un aplauso.

Comen, charlan y por ultimo pasean por central park, Alexis toma unas cuantas fotos de los tres, montan en barca y ríen hasta que notan el frio, deciden que es hora de volver a casa, no sin antes tomar un café en un Starbucks cercano, no notan que alguien los lleva observando unos minutos, agazapado entre unos arbustos, sonriente, espera el momento para hacer su aparición estelar un susto que no se les iba a olvidar. Les observa tomar café y reír y cuando se encaminan a la salida decide que es el momento, conoce el camino y se les adelanta, cuando les ve acercarse sale de las sombras, con una sonrisa y deja que salgan unas palabras

-Vaya, vaya, vaya cuanto tiempo…

Los tres transeúntes respiran hondo y se quedan callados no pueden creer lo que ven ante ellos…

Continuara…


End file.
